


Winter Soldier

by MadameAgony



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bray family drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Iron Lords (Destiny), no beta we will die like men, the rebels strikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAgony/pseuds/MadameAgony
Summary: Shaxx is the head of the crucible.But ironically, he ends up involved in a war between exos and humans alongside the rebels.(I'm not good creating sumary)
Relationships: Felwinter/Shaxx (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Some important point about this fic:
> 
> ・The traveler and darkness do not exist here
> 
> ・There are awoken and Eliksni, but they are not important for this story.
> 
> ・There are no guardians here.

Exos. 

Exos are human minds uploaded into artificial bodies each Exo was a human before.

Exos were humanity's golden future, its salvation. A better version of yourself, without pain, without death, without hunger or thirst. Exo was the best thing that could happen to humanity. 

And all these thanks to the glorious leader Clovis Bray. 

Well, that's what they say. 

For Shaxx that was a nightmare, he was still a human, an undeveloped one as he was called. 

Shaxx was born after the war. He didn't remember much about his childhood or what really happened in that world. 

His mother had explained to him that Clovis Bray not only wanted to evolve humanity but also to control it. That those who became exos were controlled and that many died in that battle. 

Now that the war was over, exos and humans remained in a cold war. 

Shaxx did not blame the exos, if his mother said they were controlled, then this is what happened. But not all humans thought the same way. 

However, there were still those who fought for freedom and equality, but the fighter was not interested in politics and this bullshit. 

Shaxx had something more interesting in mind, he was the king of the rings, the head of his clandestine arena, fighting exos and humans even awake when they appeared! 

Shaxx had fame and money, and he didn't need to become an exo to be immortalized in history. 

Not! What mattered to him was what happened there in the arena, where he was the king, and his name was acclaimed, nothing else mattered beyond that. 

That night was being a good night. 

One more fight won, more money for him. His fans shouted his name, men and women. 

Shaxx was showing off in the ring, taking off his shirt and showing the tattoo on his chest and his muscles, especially his muscles. 

His reddish skin shone even more under the spotlight, he was the king of the Crucible. 

The boring part of managing the fighting arena? It was the administrative part. 

Take care of the finances, pay the employees, and pay the costs of the place. The money he won was good, the bets he won yielded a great bonus, but Shaxx did not like being behind a table. 

\- This is ridiculous — he complained — just put anything there and it's done. 

\- Boss, this is not how you do it - Arcite countered. 

Arcite-5 was an exo, as was common Arcite did not remember anything about his life as a human, one day he arrived in that city and started living there with its residents. 

For never bringing problems and always being a good boy, Arcite became trustworthy. Helping everyone with what they needed in exchange for a job and a place to rest, keeping your mind busy' said 'makes everything better'. 

Like many exos, Arcite had fought in that war against his will and so he had problems. Typical of exo. 

Shaxx never had asked about the war or what he did before he got there, after all, Arcite-5 was in that city for 100 years, he had seen Shaxx grow up, he had seen the boy's mother die, and now he worked for the same. 

\- You don't have to call me Boss, Arcite. 

-You are my boss now, part of the formality. 

Sometimes it was impossible to talk to the exo. 

\- Can I at least turn on the TV? 

\- Hmm. 

Receiving no clear answer, Shaxx turned on the TV anyway. 

At that time of night, he was just passing the news, but it would still be nice to hear some voice talking while the exo and he worked. 

_“And the entire state capital is getting ready for the visit of the so honorable Felwinter, the first pure exo”_

The report, of course, talked about Felwinter and his trip through the countries dominated by the Bray family. 

Did Shaxx know about this? Of course, he knew about it! Only he who lived under a rock would not know about him. 

Felwinter was the first pure exo created, it did not originate from any human. An exo capable of learning and developing on its own, natural evolution. The next level of the next level. 

Such a glorious creation was the pride of everyone who believed in the wonders provided by exo technology. 

Ironically, Felwinter had been raised by Rasputin. A scientist who, as crazy as Clovis Bray himself, had made a son for himself. 

There were rumors that Clovis envied Rasputin's creation and had even ordered his death again and again, but that was just a rumor and had nothing to do with the terrible accidents that Rasputin had suffered in his life, right?

Anyway, it wasn't Shaxx's problem. 

\- Do you want to go there? In the capital? See the pure exo?

\- I'm not religious, you know - Arcite's answer was simple, he liked to hide and escape attention. 

A laugh came from the boy's lips, he shouldn't be surprised. 

\- Have you ever been there to the capital? 

\- Get back to work boss - the exo's scolding, made Shaxx shut up for a while.

After work, Shaxx returned home. 

The city streets were quiet, it was late at night so only the workers were walking and even then there were very few. 

As Shaxx walked, he planned what he was going to do in the arena the following week, maybe a bonus fight or double the betting money, he needed to encourage the audience, bring something new. Give them something incredible. 

\- Maybe I'll call Ikora! They love it when she shows up - he laughed at the idea, a human as strong as Ikora was in the crucible was yet to be born, even Shaxx lost to her!

As he passed through the alley to cut a path to his home, Shaxx ended up seeing something he hadn't planned. 

It was an exo body, he was dressed in the colors of bright yellow, he seemed to be disconnected. 

Approaching carefully, Shaxx tried to wake him up. 

\- Hey… are you okay? - What should he say? Arcite-5 was the only exo that Shaxx had known personally in his entire life. - Do you need some oil or screw?

The exo didn't wake up. 

Shaxx searched his arms for some identification, after all exos carried their names there, and found it. 

Shiro-4.

But this was not the most surprising thing about that exo, but the drawing next to its name. A circle in its center contained a tree and there were two wolves on each side.

It was the symbol of the iron lords. 

The symbol of resistance against the tyranny and madness of Clovis Bray, the freedom fighters. 

\- Oh fuck… Arcite is going to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcite in canon is a frame that works alongside Shaxx.
> 
> But here he will be an exo and will have personality.
> 
> Some ghost will be a exo or human.


End file.
